Neptune
Neptune(ネプチューン Nepuchūn) is a Piranha/Neptune Kaijin that appeared in Episode 1 of Kamen Rider X. He is voiced by Ritsuo Sawa, while his human form is played by Ono Kenyukai. Appearance Neptune has a humanoid appearance where the right side of his body is covered with scales and has fins around his arm and waist. His left side has the appearance of a bronze statue with big chains wrapped around his arm and his thigh. He also has a fin on top of his head and a fin tail with spikes on the end. Biography A new evil organization, called G.O.D, targets a man who is the son of scientist, named Keisuke Jin. While the foot soldiers of G.O.D, called the Warfare Agents, go after him, a man rises out from waters onto a beach where he digs up a small statue. A voice comes out of the statue, telling him to start a plan. At that moment, the man changes into a sea monster called Neptune and goes back to the waters. Later, when the Warfare Agents chase after Keisuke, the corner him at a pier and one of the Warfare Agents shoots him into the waters. There, Neptune appears in the water and spits out foam from his mouth to freeze Keisuke, but he manages to swim away safely. Later, when Keisuke and his friend, Ryoko, go to see his Dad, Professor Jin, at his laboratory, Neptune follows them around and even leaves a message for Keisuke from the General Commander of G.O.D, telling him all about their evil organization. Neptune then attacks a ship where he reduces two crew members to skeletons with his foam and then sinks the ship. Professor Jin discovers the skeletons and tries to study the foam that they were covered in, but then late at night, Neptune and the Warfare Agents appear and attack. The next morning, Keisuke finds his father injured outside of his lab and he gets shot by the Warfare Agents. To save his dying son, Professor Jin modifies him into Kamen Rider X. When Professor Jin gets himself killed, Keisuke transforms into Kamen Rider X and rides up to the beach where he fights off the Warefare Agents. After fighting them off, Neptune appears and fights with Kamen Rider X. As they fight, Neptune throws his trident at Kamen Rider X’s leg, injuring him. Kamen Rider X still manages to fight and knocks Neptune down with his Ridol Stick. Finally, Kamen Rider X uses X Kick to finish off Neptune, blowing up his body. Neptune’s head falls in front of Kamen Rider X and blows up as well. Powers/Abilities Human Disguise: Neptune can disguise himself as man wearing a black shirt and a black hat. Trident: Neptune’s main weapon is a trident. Adapted Swimmer: Neptune is able to swim through water. Freezing Foam: Neptune can shoot out foam from his mouth that can freeze whoever touches it to death. It can also reduce who ever touches it to bones. Teleport: After a small spark explosion occurs, Neptune can appear in place. However, this was only used once in the episode. Gallery Neptune0.jpeg Neptune.jpeg Trivia *A lightning storm is alway shown whenever Neptune appears or when he changes into his monster form. Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Fish Kaijin Category:Aquatic Kaijin Category:Warrior Kaijin Category:Hybrid Kaijin Category:First Kaijin Category:Kaijin That Kill Category:Disguised Kaijin